Y’Gythgba
Y'Gythgba, aka Lieutenant Y'Gythgba or Mona Lisa, is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. As a Salamandrian from the Salamandrian Air Fleet, she is one of the most highly skilled and rank warriors of all from Salamandria. With G'Throkka as her combat partner in the air fleet, they both fight honorably for their species against enemies such as the Kraang Hive Mind or the Triceraton Empire. Once when she was stuck in Moon Of Thalos 3 alongside her partner and the crew member of the Ulixes, she started to bond more with Raphael. After she came to Earth to fight off K'Vathrak and Lord Vringath Dregg, she stayed on Earth under G'Throkka's authority and became a member of the Mighty Mutanimals. She wields a Laser Sword and a pair of Morphing Wrist Pads as her signature weapons of choice. She is the love interest of Raphael. Y'Gythgba debuts in The Moons of Thalos 3. Backstory History Fighting Off The Triceraton Empire Crash Landing Into The Moon Of Thalos 3 Meeting The Ulixes Crew Raphael's Offer Confronting Ice Dragons Getting Her Nickname Teaming Up With The Ulixes Crew Retrieving The Irrilium Thanking The Ulixes Crew Offer To The Kraang Breakout From The Kraang Rescuing Queen Battling The Dracodroid Aftermath Of The War Forceful Alliance With Lord Dregg Setting Up The Ulixes Crew Entering Sectoid 1 Y'Gythgba's Betrayal The Betrayal Of Dregg Betraying The Insectoids Showdown With The Insectoids Seeking Forgiveness Insectoid Invasion Of Salamandria Entering Earth And Reuniting With Raphael The Hunt For K'Vathrak Earth Protection Force's Mistake Confronting K'Vathrak Entering The Utrom High Council Headquarters Confrontation At The Power Plant Initiation Of The Insectoid Invasion Of Earth Brainstorming A Rescue Plan Alley Fight Preparation To Defeat The Insectoids Turtle Mech Versus Maligna Ship Final Showdown In The Maligna Ship Staying On Earth Joining The Mighty Mutanimals Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Y'Gythgba Lifts Up Raphael.gif|Enhanced Strength |Enhanced Endurance Mona Kicks Raph.gif|Enhanced Agility |Fighting Skills Monalisa(tmnt2012)005.jpg|Astro-Suit Y'Gythgba Holding Her Laser Sword.jpg|Laser Sword Monalisa(tmnt2012)004.jpg|Tail Spikes Armaggon(tmnt-2012)-036.jpg|Morphing Wrist Pads Explosive Discs (Y'Gythgba).png|Explosive Discs Salamandrian Ship Of G'thraka And Y'Gythgba.jpg|Salamandrian Ship Raphael-TMNT-2012-0714.jpg|Turtle Mech (Temporarily) Monalisa(tmnt2012)050.jpg|Electrical Dampening Cannon (Temporarily) * Enhanced Strength: Like other known Salamandrians, Y'Gythgba commands great physical strength beyond that of a normal human or mutant. She can rely on such strength as a warrior of the Salamandrian Air Fleet. Mona can given lift up Raphael in midair with ease. * Enhanced Endurance: Due to her being an alien, Y'Gythgba possesses a great endurance during combat. Even when she's defeated, she can back into action or easily stand back up. * Enhanced Agility: Y'Gythgba is incredibly agile and skilled in combat with her attacks. This can be demonstrated by her when she defeated the Ninja Turtles, Fugitoid, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones in their first encounter at the Moon Of Thalos 3. * Fighting Skills: As a highly ranked Salamandrian warrior of the Salamandrian Air Fleet, Mona uses her fighting skills during combat to defend herself. There are instances in where her fighting skills rival that of a ninja or bounty hunter. Just like how she can fight off the Ninja Turtles, K'Vathrak, or Armaggon in combat. * Astro-Suit: Due to her traveling through outer space, Y'Gythgba sports an astronomical suit that enables her to travel and fight in a variety of alien environments. Given to her by the Salamandrian Air Fleet, she wears carries around most of her weapon arsenal in her backpack and uses her helmet to breath oxygen. It also has a factor to store heat for Mona if she's inside of a cold environment, which is pretty limited. * Laser Sword: Y'Gythgba's signature weapon of choice for close combat is a sword that she wields with considerable skill. Its blade is made out of some type of laser that can retract from it's holster. * Tail Spikes: As a common weapon from the Salamandrians, she wields spikes that surround her tail. As a part of her astronomical suit, Y'Gythgba can use the tail spikes as a fatal weapon in combat. * Morphing Wrist Pads: As a part of her astronomical suit, Y'Gythgba wears wrist pads that are made out of some type of morphing matter made by the Salamandrians. Mona Lisa can use her wrist pads as either morph them into a laser blaster or a blade. * Detonator Axes: As a common weapon wielded by the Salamandrians, these are explosive axes that are thrown around in rare occasions by Mona Lisa. Most of the things she uses them either to trap her enemies in the ruins, create an exit, or damage her enemies in combat. * Salamandrian Ship: 'Alongside with G'Throkka, the two Salamandrians command a Salamandrian ship of their own during space missions of the Salamandrian Air Fleet or simply as a way for transportation. The ship has a cloaking device, a laser cannon (which Y'Gythgba is in charge of using), and can increase its velocity/ speed. * 'Turtle Mech (Temporarily): As a gigantic, robot built by Donatello, Y'Gythgba commanded the weapon alongside Raphael, April O'Neil, and Bishop. As a way to fight back Lord Dregg and his Maligna Ship, the Turtle Mech was used during the Insectoid Invasion. * Electrical Dampening Cannon (Temporarily): Built by the Utrom High Council as a way to originally defeat K'Vathrak, Y'Gythgba wielded it during the final showdown with the Insectoids. It was also used by her on Lord Dregg as a way to defeat him. Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 4 * The Moons of Thalos 3 (Debut) * The War for Dimension X * The Evil of Dregg * The Insecta Trifecta (Illusion) * Tale of Tiger Claw (Mentioned) Season 5 * When Worlds Collide Part One * When Worlds Collide Part Two (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * Y'Gythgba is based on a character from the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series, Mona Lisa (which was the nickname that was given to her by Raphael). The only difference here is the fact that in this series, Mona is an alien warrior from the Salamandrian race, while she was a mutant lizard who was formerly a human girl. The only similarities in both incarnations of the character are the fact that they're both female lizards who are the love interests of Raphael. * The backpack that she carries around alongside with her astro-suit resembles the 1992 Mona Lisa action figure, which had a shell molded on its back as a backpack. * After Raphael had trouble pronouncing Y'Gythgba's name, he nicknames her after the painting of the "Mona Lisa", which was an artwork by Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci. * Before her debut in The Moons of Thalos 3, there had been some foreshadowing and easter eggs revolving around her. ** In Battle for New York Part One, when Jack J. Kurtzman is showing a slide show of The Kraang's secret weapon, the Mutagen Missile, he accidentally shows a picture of a humanoid female lizard who was wearing Kurtzman's clothing and posed for him. After seeing this picture, Raphael can be seen gasping in attraction. * Y'Gythgba appears to sashay while she walks. *Mona Lisa debuted in the series during Season 4, which is the same season that her 80's counterpart debuted. But in this occasion, Mona only appeared once throughout the 80's Turtles TV series, while this reboot featured Mona in a total of 6 episodes. *Out of all the loves interests that each one of the Ninja Turtles have had, Y'Gythgba is the only one to be a mutant, a human, or a human hybrid. Category:Female Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Alien Category:Salamandrians Category:Love Interest Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Former Villains Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Mutant Category:Amphibian Category:Salamandria Inhabitants Category:Lieutenants Category:Insectoids Enemies Category:Characters Introduced In Season 4 Category:Ally Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Salamandrian Air Fleet Category:Mighty Mutanimals Category:Utrom High Council Allies Category:Earth Protection Force Allies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Allies Category:Non-Mutant Anthropomorphs Category:1987 Foot Clan Enemies Category:1987 Turtles Allies